


Swan and Hawk

by Bucky_Loki_Girl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: American Sign Language, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crying, Deaf Clint Barton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Little Sisters, Loki's scepter, Mutant Reader, Mute Reader, Past Torture, Reader-Insert, Reunions, Shopping, Telepathy, sister reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_Loki_Girl/pseuds/Bucky_Loki_Girl
Summary: When Clint Barton is reunited with his sister, how will he and the Avengers adjust to her joining the team?





	1. The Return of Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies!! I hope you enjoy this story, as it will be a multi-chapter one. Just as some guidance, this is mixing both the comics and the movies with my imagination so bear with me. Also, anything that is spoken in Sign Language is written in italics while thoughts are in bold. Would love your opinions when you're done. Thank you very much!

 

Clint Barton POV

January 7th

                “Good Morning Mr. Barton and Happy Birthday. It is time to wake up.” I rolled over at the sound of FRIDAY’s voice. If there was any day of the year that I wish would just not happen, it was today. I rolled out of bed, stretching the sleepiness from my muscles and walked to the shower. Once in the bathroom, I turned the shower on to let the water warm up and took out my hearing aids. Being deaf had its perks. Just by removing my hearing aids I could ignore anything that happened around me, mainly because I couldn’t hear it. It has been problematic before, but it’s not a daily struggle. The team has adjusted to me being deaf, everyone slowly learning sign language so they can talk to me when I take my ‘extra ears’ out. I stepped into the hot water and let it wash over me as I thought about the family I made here.

                The team was a great family. Natasha was my best friend and my other half. She is also a mom-friend at some points, and when she starts yelling at me in Russian I usually remove my aids and ignore her. Unfortunately, she has now learned how to sign to me in Russian so she can still yell at me in her mother tongue without having to utter a sound. Tony was pretty chill, he gives me new toys and lets me hang out in the vents. Steve can be bossy, but he is an amazing leader and a great friend. Banner’s cool too, always checking me over after missions and either fixing my aids or getting me a new pair. Thor can be a handful sometimes. He hasn’t quite understood that if I can’t hear him without my extra ears and tends to yell at me whether I have my aids in or not. Loki tends to stay quiet, rolling his eyes every time his brother starts yelling to try and talk to me. He tends to use his magic to write what he wants to say to me on a notepad, which is cool with me. Vision, being the walking computer he is, talks to quite often in sign, liking the idea that he can communicate with me without making a lot of sound. Wanda and Pietro have practically become my adopted children. Pietro still makes old man jokes about me while Wanda tries to make him behave. Bucky is still getting adjusted to life here, but he’s making progress. Scott, Sam, Peter, and T’Challa make their occasional visits every once in a while.

                Shutting the water off, I grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around my waist before stepping out of the shower. Drying my face off with a washcloth, I replaced my hearing aids, brushed my teeth, and fixed my hair. Walking back to my room, I pulled out jeans, a grey shirt, and boots. As I pulled my boots on, I turned my head to the nightstand beside my bed. Grabbing the picture, I looked down at the family I used to know. In the picture, I stood with my brother Barney and my sister (Y/N). Barney has become an archer known as Trickshot and had been on the run for a while, but he’s still alive and keeps in contact with me occasionally. (Y/N) on the other hand, has been missing for several years. She went missing about a month before SHIELD recruited me, and ever since I knew she would’ve fit in well. Unlike Barney and I, (Y/N) wasn’t an archer. She preferred swords, knives, and everything sharps that she could wield with her hands. Also, she’s suffered from anarthria since she was young, requiring her to speak through sign language. We were much closer due to such a connection. We taught each other sign language, and when I became deaf our relationship only became stronger. She always had a way of making my birthday extra special, and every year she hasn’t been here for it just hasn’t been the same. I’ve told Laura and the kids all about her, and the kids always ask me when they’re going to get the opportunity to meet her, but they always get the same answer. I don’t know. I don’t know if she’s even alive and it just makes everything much worse. Shaking my head, I replace the picture to its place on the nightstand. I silently leave the room and head to the lounge area, where the team is undoubtedly waiting.

                “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!” A chorus of voices greets me as I walk into the room, not getting 3 feet inside when I am covered in confetti courtesy of the twins. I grinned as Natasha waltzed up to me, arms stretched wide. I welcomed her hug, knowing how rare she gives them out.

                “I know how much you miss the family and you’ll get to see them tomorrow. And I know you’re missing (Y/N) too. She would want you to have a great time and you know that.” I smiled at the soft words she told me, knowing she was right. We pulled apart and everyone hopped in the ‘Give-Clint-A-Hug’ line, except Loki. It was a while before I finally sat down, only to have a plate of waffles shoved in front of me by Tony. I gladly ate them as light chatter filled the room. After I finished eating, Natasha insisted that I open the presents everyone got for me. The list is as follows:

  * Tony: A new quiver for my arrows, remembering how I mentioned my current one acting up
  * Bruce: New set of hearing aids, which I will be using as back-ups for now
  * Steve and Bucky: Sticky notes and a notebook, that way I can stick them places around me when I don’t have my aids in and write stuff down
  * Thor and Loki: A bow and arrows made by the best archers in Alfhiem
  * Wanda and Pietro: A framed picture of us and the rest of my family at the farm, the words ‘Family doesn’t end in blood’ written on the edges of the frame.
  * Vision: A book about Deaf history, because I mentioned about wanting to learn more.
  * Natasha: A scrapbook of random pictures she took of me, the team, and the family from the past year. She always gives these scrapbooks to everyone during Christmas, but she saves mine for my birthday.



               I thanked everyone profusely for their gifts, setting them in a neat pile at my feet. I was flipping through Natasha’s scrapbook when Fury and Coulson made their way into the room. I turned to look at them, but frowned when I saw that they didn’t have presents with them.

              “Don’t look so down Barton, we do have something for you,” Coulson chuckled. I perked up instantly at the sound of his words.

              “Turns out that we have found something that you’ve been missing for a while, and we think you will enjoy it better than everything else you have gotten,” Fury added, prompting me to rise from my chair. I almost walked over to them when Fury raised his hand, causing me to stop. Fury looked to Natasha and nodded towards me. She came up behind me and covered my eyes with my hands, making this more of a surprise. All I heard was silence other than the light shuffles of people moving. It was a moment before Natasha finally removed her hands from my eyes, and once done I opened my eyes to see a new person in the room.

               In front of me stood a girl with (h/l) (h/c), (e/c) eyes, and (s/c) skin. She was dressed in black combat boots, black skinny jeans, a (f/c) shirt, and a leather jacket. She sheepishly smiled at me, and I was overcome with shock. “Swan?” I asked her softly, barely finding my voice.

_Hey Hawk. Long time…no contact huh?_ She signed back to me, instantly confirming my suspicions. My eyes watered up as I took a tentative step towards her, only for her to come running into my arms.

               “This is the best birthday present I could ever ask for.” She pulled away so she could answer.

_I know right. Nothing like having you’re annoying little sister back, right?_ A wide grin made itself home on her face. I didn’t notice that tears were falling down my face until she reached a hand up and wiped the tears off my cheeks.

_Where have you been? You’ve been missing for years and suddenly you’re back. I mean, I am ecstatic that you’re still alive and that you’ve come back to me but I need to know what happened to you._ I signed to her, my facial expressions emphasizing my meaning. She raised her hands to sign back when Tony chimed in.

               “Hate to break up your silent moment, but who is she?”

                I turned to the others and took a step forward, (Y/N)’s hand in mine. “This is (Y/N) Barton, my little sister. She’s mute, just so you guys know. Her nickname is Swan, given how elegant she can be with her weapon of choice. (Y/N), meet the Avengers.” I pointed to each one and spoke their names, and I could already see how she has committed each name and face to memory. Natasha was the first person to walk up to her, reaching out a hand. (Y/N) returned the gesture, a smile gracing her features as they shook hands.

               “Your brother has missed you a lot kid,” Natasha commented. “Now that he has you back he isn’t going to let you go.” Natasha returned a smile and returned to her seat.

               “I was hoping y’all would allow her a space on the team,” Fury announced, walking forward from the back of the room. Steve and Tony looked at Fury with wide eyes, Steve being the first to speak.

               “Fury, we’ve already had trouble overcoming the obstacle of Clint being deaf and working that into team dynamics. Now you expect us to reevaluate those dynamics to fit a mute person?” I heard (Y/N) huff beside me.

**“Just because I’m mute does not mean that I cannot operate in a team setting.”** Everyone snapped their heads up, looking around the room in confusion. I looked to (Y/N), who stared straight ahead, expressionless. Her eyes were glowing a bright shade of gold in place of her normal (e/c) ones. She glanced to me, an apologetic look filling her features.

               “You’re telepathic now,” I replied with my voice. (Y/N) closed her eyes and took a deep breath, a chorus of gasps filling the room as everyone felt the sudden emptiness in their heads. She opened her eyes, which were back to their normal (e/c) before shrugging her shoulders.

_I am but I’m not._ She signed to me. _I haven’t had the opportunity to explore my new abilities. All I know is that I can project my voice into the minds of those around me._ I read her face, searching for the typical signs she subtly shows when she is lying. When I saw nothing, I shook my head.

               “So, what you’re saying is that you went missing for several years and somewhere in this span you got the ability of telepathy, but have no idea if it goes any farther than a one-way connection?” I asked her. She nodded in response. “Well, I guess you have a lot of storytelling to do Swan.” With that we all took seats around the room, FRIDAY taking up the job of being the interpreter as (Y/N) raised her hands and began to sign.


	2. Revisiting the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan revisits her memories from the time she was missing and has some quality time with her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

                _It was a cold, dark night when I was taken. I thought I would be safe where I was, armed with my swords and a couple knives walking through the back alleys of the town I lived in. I always took the alley ways to my apartment, nobody asked who I was or tried to talk to me. I was almost home when someone attacked me. I tried to fight them off but I was knocked out cold before I could even draw throw a punch or draw a knife. I woke up, strapped to a chair in a strange room. A man came in, talking about how they were glad to find me. Said they worked with an organization called HYDRA. They tried to get answers out of me, but since my hands were tied I couldn’t reply. The man and his workers took advantage of my muteness, taking joy in the fact that I couldn’t talk back or scream. They injected me with all kinds of things, and I can’t even begin to describe the pain. I think it was a couple of months into my disappearance when they finally let me hold a weapon. They wanted to test my skills and gave me back the weapons that I had on me when I was taken. I fought a lot of men, killing most of them. The boss guy, he was impressed. Said he wanted me as a soldier, so he set it up so I trained every day. I think I was a year in when they gave me my first mission. It turned out successful and since then that was what I did. I was tested on, I trained, and I went on missions. I don’t remember how long I had been in that cycle when it changed._

_I woke up on my own terms for once, and I knew something was off. I walked down to the labs to see the boss standing there with the other scientists. On the table between them sat a gold rod with a glowing blue orb in it. They kept calling it Loki’s scepter, which I didn’t believe at first. I stood there silently as they picked up the scepter and moved it towards a person strapped to the chair. I hadn’t even noticed that someone else was there. They started doing weird things with it, and I watched as a blue…magic surrounded the person for a few seconds before it went into the person’s body. They started thrashing on the table, their bonds only letting them move so far. I was there when that person died on the table. I went back to my room, figuring that if they wanted or needed me that they would either send someone to get me or just send a call through the speakers. I stayed in my room for hours, either sitting on my bed or practicing with my wooden swords. I could hear muffled screams creeping in through the walls. This tradition went on for weeks, no missions or testing, just training and listening. After about 2 months, it was quiet for a couple days. I thought they had given up on doing whatever it was they were doing. Then, I was woken up by my boss one morning and I fell right back into the old system. They brought me to the testing room, the scepter still on the table, and strapped me in the chair. I knew what they were going to do, but I didn’t fight back._

_They lifted the scepter and tapped the point of it to my chest. I watched as the blue magic swirled around the tip, going straight into my chest. My heart was pounding as a sharp pain radiated through my chest. I opened my mouth, as if I was trying to scream. My fists were clenched tightly and my toes curled in. I felt as each muscle in my body tensed up as the pain spread to my tips. For a moment, everything had a blue color to it, but it was gone in the blink of an eye. My mind was racing, begging for the pain to stop. I could barely see the reflection of my face on the metal ceiling above me. I tried not to look, not wanting to see myself in such pain. The grunts of the scientists distracted me for a moment, and when I gazed into my reflection I noticed my eyes were gold. I watched as the people around me fell to their knees, clutching their heads. I don’t remember falling unconscious, but when I woke up I was back in my room._

_I got out of bed and walked down the hall to the lab, clutching my head as it throbbed in pain. As I turned the corner, I overheard my boss talking about my successful integration with the scepters power. He turned towards me when he noticed my presence and waltzed towards me, guiding me to the chair. I relaxed, waiting for them to strap me, but they didn’t. Instead, he grabbed a stool and sat in front of me. He droned on about how I was a breakthrough in their research, but they wanted to make sure that the power the scepter gave to me was still in me. He told me to project my thoughts into his mind, or to think of doing such. I closed my eyes, focusing on his request. When I opened my eyes, he smiled, and I could tell that he heard my thoughts. The boss was ecstatic, voicing loudly that I was the greatest success that they had had since the fall of SHIELD and HYDRA. I didn’t want him to hear the thoughts of my concern about SHIELD so I withdrew. He grunted, the sudden emptiness taking him by surprise. I barely registered as they started talking about wanting to create more people like me. They sent me back to my room and told me to prepare for a mission. I followed my orders as expected, but when the mission was done I didn’t return. I fell off the radar, my heart going out to their next victims and to SHIELD. I was on the run for just over a year when I stumbled into Fury. He helped me get back on my feet, and when I asked him about needing to find family, he was willing to help. I didn’t expect him to already know Clint, but I am truly thankful for it. It’s nice to be back by my brother’s side._

Reader POV

                The room was silent as my hands stilled and FRIDAY finished interpreting my last words. I looked up, seeing Clint’s eyes full of tears, Bucky as stiff as a pole, and the Maximoff twins staring at me in shock.

                “You were the first success,” Wanda whispered, her voice weak. “You were the one they called Raven.” I nodded silently, affirming her comment. Her eyes watered up as she tucked her head into Pietro’s shoulder, who rubbed her back silently as she wept. He looked up to me, an unspoken story in his eyes.

                “We were the next two,” he said. “They weren’t happy when they found out you weren’t coming back, but they took the advantage of our willingness and infused the power of the scepter into us just like they did with you. It had not been long after we got our abilities and learned to use them when the Ultron incident took place. Had it not been for Clint, we probably wouldn't be here today.” He paused as if he was thinking about what he should say next. I gave him a soft smile, a silent confirmation that he didn’t need to continue. I returned my gaze to Clint, who was still frozen beside me, tears silently falling from his cheeks. I laid a hand on his shoulder, unsure how much contact he could handle. He looked at me before wrapping his arms around me tightly. Other than the sound of Clint sobbing into my neck, neither of us made a sound. We didn’t pay attention as the room slowly emptied out, the team giving us space to work things out amongst ourselves.

                I leaned over and grabbed a tissue from the table when he pulled away, handing it to him so he could blow his nose and wipe the tears from his cheeks. Once he was composed, he looked deep into my eyes, and I could tell just by the look in his eyes that his mind was racing. A couple moments later, he finally found his voice.

                “I…I can’t believe you lived through that and didn’t fight back. You could’ve gotten out at any point. I know how hard you fight for the things you want. You were gone for years and you didn’t even try to escape, or if you did you didn’t mention it. And the connection you have with the Maximoff twins now. I definitely think you became their favorite Barton now. Wait, wait, need to be serious. I just… I need to know why you waited so long to break out…” He eyes searched for any reaction from me, and all I could do was slump.

                _They tortured me the few times I tried to escape in the beginning. I think it was after my third attempt when I gave up. They were keeping me alive and keeping me at the top of my game. I hated the missions they sent me on, but I had no choice. If I failed, I was punished, and they weren’t easy on their punishments. When I got the power from the scepter I took advantage of their distracted minds and disappeared. I am so sorry Clint…I really am…_ He was silent for a while, processing what I had told him. I was caught off guard when he smiled, but seeing him smile made me smile as well.

                “Well, I guess I can tell Laura and the kids that they can finally meet my little sis,” he paused looking at me, “but that will be on your terms on when you do so.” My jaw dropped at his remark.

                _You have a wife and kids!!!! Fury didn’t tell me this shit!!! I want. No. I need to meet them. Holy shit I have nieces and nephews running around learning to shoot bows when they could be wielding knives and shit like their aunt. And your wife! Dang Hawk you just had to go off and get married and not even give me the opportunity to return from the missing so I could assess if she was ok or not. But I’m sure that if you have kids with her that she is an ok person. Still have to meet her though. When is the soonest we can go?_ He laughed at my eagerness, but I didn’t care. Hell, I have more family than just my brothers now and I still have yet to meet them.

                “I was planning on going home tomorrow to celebrate my birthday with them for the weekend. I can give Laura a call and tell her to get the guest bedroom ready. I’ll tell her you are, but I’ll tell her not to tell the kids. I’ve told them stories about us from our childhood and they’ve wanted to meet you for years.” He got up and pulled his phone from his pocket. I sat on the couch as he called Laura, explaining the situation and I could hear a squeal of happiness through the phone, which caused Clint to pull the phone away from his ear for a second. As he talked with her, I realized how I didn’t have a lot of belongings. I was in desperate need for some clothes, given that I only had one other outfit and the rest of my belongings were my weapons. I was so deep in thought that I didn’t notice as a man came into the room and dropped a credit card on my lap. I looked up to see Tony Stark with a small smile on his face.

                “Since you’re practically a part of the team now, you get your own credit card. You can get whatever you want with that without worrying about paying it off. The perks of working with a billionaire.” He sat down across from me as I picked the card up in one hand, signing a small thanks to him. He looked at me for a few moments, analyzing me. “How do your abilities work? If you don’t mind me asking that is.”

                I huffed. _Usually, I just have to focus on projecting my thoughts into the mind, or minds, of those around me. And to stop I just have to focus on removing myself from their minds. It’s like a doorway. When it’s open, I’m connected to who I want to be connected to. When it’s closed, I’m cut off from those around me. I like to keep the doors closed, mainly because nobody likes someone else in their heads._

“Yea I understand your reasoning. Nobody on the team liked it when Wanda first used her magic. Maybe she could help you see if yours can be expanded from its current limits, since her abilities are similar. I wonder what determined the powers you got from the scepter. Loki can help with that, maybe. He can be a hard-ass sometimes.” I raised my hands to reply when Clint flopped beside me on the couch, finally off the phone. I looked at him, knowing he was going to say something about the call.

                “Laura is all up for you coming for the weekend with me. She literally squealed when I told her that we were reunited, which I am sure you heard.” He smiled at me and I returned the gesture, tapping the plastic card on the back of my hand. “Guess we should go shopping or something. You’re gonna need clothes and bags and stuff, since I’m sure you don’t have much. Also, you need a phone. Think you could hook us up Stark?” He turned his head to Tony, who rose from his spot.

                “Already working on the phone thing Clint,” he said. “Should be ready by the time you get back from your shopping trip. I’ve already gotten her card set up, as you can tell. When you guys get back from the farm we will talk about designing her suit and maybe upgrading her weapons. Have fun today, it was nice meeting you (Y/N) and happy birthday once more Legolas.” With that, Stark strutted his way out the room. Clint grabbed my hand and pulled me from the couch, taking me to the elevator.

                “I need to stop by my room before we leave so I might as well show you where it is.” I followed him as he led me down the maze of hallways and stopped in front of a door with an arrow on it. He opened the door and ushered me in, and I knew instantly that I would probably be in here a lot. I walked around as he gathered his things, looking at the design and decorations of the room, pausing at the sight of a picture on the mantle. I picked it up, recognizing Clint who had his arm around a brunette lady, who was holding a baby in her arms as two other children stood in front of them.

                “That’s the family,” Clint said, coming up behind me. “That’s Laura, Nathaniel, Cooper, and Lila.” He pointed to each person as he named them. I smiled with excitement, not wanting to wait for tomorrow to come. I set the picture back on the mantle and turned to Clint.

                _They seem lovely already. I’m glad you found someone to settle down with, even though you still found a way to work with the Avengers._ He nodded in return and draped his arm across my shoulders, pulling us out of the room and down to the garage. Once there, he picked out a sleek, black car and got in the driver’s seat as I climbed in shotgun. We went to the nearest mall and went on a shopping spree. We took our time though due to him trying to hide is identity, but it turned out just fine. Returning to the compound with a car full of bags hours later, we went straight to his room, only to see a note on the door.

                **_(Y/N)’s room is right next door It’s all set up for her except for the mark, figured she would tell me what she wanted up there. Phone will be on the counter along with the key. If you need anything let me know._**

**_\-----Tony Stark_ **

                We walked to the next room, entering and dropping the bags on the couch and around it. Clint helped me put everything into drawers and the closet along with what I should pack for the weekend. We spent a lot of time talking about the past and reminiscing our childhood. He told me all about Barney and how he was now a ‘Anti-hero’ named Trickshot. It was wonderful being able reunite with Clint, and once we were alone, it was like the connection we had as children never disappeared. He went to bed about 10 o’clock, saying that we would be leaving for the farm around 8 in the morning. I was laying in my bed as my mind raced with an endless number of thoughts for the weekend. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, already feeling at home.


	3. Another Bird in the Flock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan gets to meet the Flock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!!! Thanks for reading this, and I just wanted to say Merry Christmas since I don't plan on posting here until after Sunday. This is a really long chapter and I apologize, my imagination got really detailed and stuff. Also, attached here is the link to what I had in mind for the uniform,   
> https://www.google.com/search?q=black+assassin+outfit&espv=2&biw=1366&bih=638&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiqt-TqzIjRAhXEKWMKHcPdDzcQ_AUIBigB#imgrc=uMA1pVHwtuxreM%3A  
> Thanks for reading and feel free to comment about anything!!!

Reader POV

Friday January 8th—6:30 am

                  ** _Say it with me now…GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!!!!_** I huffed as I blindly searched for my phone on the nightstand, shutting the alarm off. I slowly woke up, trudging my way to the bathroom. After a small shower substituting as a wake-up call, I walked back to my room, a little more pep in my step. Now that I was more awake, I remembered what was happening today. I grabbed the stack of clothes that Clint helped me pick out the night before off the dresser and slid them on with ease. **_I’ve got a text._** Smiling softly at the British accent coming through my phone, I plucked it off the table to see Clint’s name on the screen.

                **You up and ready yet Duckling? —H**

**Yes I am. Just getting last minute things. —S**

**Meet in common room. If you don’t remember how to get there then text FRIDAY. She should be in your phone as a main contact. —H**

Sliding the phone in my pocket, I continued doing a sweep around the room for last minute items. After a few moments, I stood in the middle of my room, hands on my hips, mind racing at what I was forgetting. A glint of light caught my eye across my room when I remembered what I was missing. Walking over to my trunk, I lifted the lid and pulled out a couple of knives and my main swords. I didn’t know what Clint’s rule was about weapons, so I kept the swords in their carrying case, and placed the knives in my boots. Now feeling a sense of completion, I grabbed my things and made my way to the common room where Clint was waiting. As I neared the room, the sound of soft conversation reached my ears. Deciding to be nosey, I set my bags against the wall and silently made my way closer, not wanting to alert them to my presence. One of the voices belonged to Clint, but I was trying to figure out who the other one belonged to.

                “How does Fury expect us to work with her?” the unknown voice asked. “She can’t communicate with the rest of the team.”

                “You’re not giving her a chance Cap,” Clint replied, confirming who the other voice belonged to. “With her new ability, she will be able to communicate with the team just fine. Plus, she’s another reason for the team to learn sign language. You and several others think it’s a joke having to learn a silent language but what happens if we have deaf civilians caught in the crossfire one day? If neither of us are on the mission, how do you expect to get those people to safety?”

                “I don’t think you understand Barton. I highly doubt that anyone on the team will just willingly let her linger around in their minds just to communicate. You remember how the team reacted to Wanda during the first encounter. You’ve been under mind control yourself. None of us want to have another person lingering around in our heads.”

                “It’s a one-way connection Steve! It’s not like she can control anyone or read their thoughts. It’s just a matter of projecting her thoughts into the minds of others so they can know what she has to say. There’s no harm in that.”

                Steve sighed, “You’re forgetting that she doesn’t entirely know how far her abilities go. She says that she’s never gotten farther than a one-way connection, but that’s because she is untrained. If she starts using it more, it might become a two-way connection or something even stronger. I won’t risk the mental stability of the team over the lack of your sister’s ability to speak.”

                The sound of movement made me shrink away a little bit. “Seriously Rogers!” Clint yelled. “You’re just gonna give up on her because she’s mute? I’m fucking deaf and you had no problem in letting my join. Oh wait, it wasn’t your choice whether I stayed or not. That was Fury’s decision on me and Natasha joining the team, just like it’s his decision on having (Y/N) join. Would it kill you to give her a chance?” Clint paused, waiting for a reply. The room was silent for a couple moments until Clint sighed. “We’re supposed to be leaving for the farm soon. Just, talk to the team about it. If anything, we won’t put her on any missions until we can figure out the communication issue. She could be a valuable asset to the team and you know it. She has some tricks up her sleeve that might just surprise you Cap, so give her a chance. We should be back Sunday night. Have a good weekend.” The sound of footsteps coming my direction made me go back to where my bags were sitting. I grabbed them and took a couple steps down the hall as Clint headed down, a smile trying to cover the anger on his face.

                “There you are,” Clint said as he came closer, taking my sword case from my hand so it was free to sign. “Was wondering how much longer you were gonna take.” I flashed a smile at him. He didn’t seem aware that I heard the conversation between him and Steve, and I planned on keeping it that way. “So, I was just thinking about something,” he said, interrupting my thinking. I cocked my head at him, brows furrowed. “How about you use your whole mind thingy during the ride to the barn today? It’ll give you some practice on using it and me some experience on what it’s like to finally hear what my sister would sound like.

                _I don’t know Clint,_ I signed with my free hand. _I haven’t used my powers for an extended period of time and I don’t want something bad to happen. Plus, you’ve had enough people messing with your head._ He sighed, turning the corner into the garage.

                “But I trust you with me head,” he replied. “And if something happens then it’s my fault for pushing you to do it. You won’t be able to grow if you don’t work with what you have.” I huffed, knowing he was right as we walked over to our car and packing our stuff in. He climbed in the driver’s seat as I got in the passenger’s. He turned to me, a hand grasping my shoulder. “Might as well hop in my head now before we get on the road.” I nodded and took a deep breath, opening my mind to connect with Clint’s.

                **“You happy now Dork?”** I asked him through the link. He grinned and started the car, getting us on the road to the farm at 8 o’clock sharp. I tried to keep my mind clear since I wasn’t sure if I was able to withhold thoughts from going to him when we were connected. We made small talk, him voicing his half while I thought mine. I kept the earlier conversation in the back of my mind, pushing random shit up front.

                “Something’s bothering you, I can sense it, What’s up?” Clint asked about halfway through our ride. I sighed, knowing I wasn’t getting out of explaining it.

                **“I overheard the argument between you and Steve,”** I thought to him. **“I understand Steve’s point, but you’re right when you say he isn’t giving me a chance. I have an idea of how to communicate with the team without me being connected to them. But I don’t know if Stark and Banner would be able to make what I have in mind a reality.”**

“Whatcha got in mind?” Clint asked. I could sense the hope he had for a solution to the problem with Steve.

                **“When I was with HYDRA, they came up with these gloves that had sensors on the pads of the fingers. If they needed to communicate with me, they would speak through my headset and I would tap out my response in Morse code. The problem with HYDRA’s tech was that it was really bulky and if I was fighting, they would receive random letters or whatever, which would cause problems in communication. If Stark and Banner could come up with gloves like the ones I had with HYDRA, but in a smaller design that wouldn’t send out random things by accident, then we might have a solution. What I send in Morse could be translated by FRIDAY and sent out to the rest of the team.”**

I could see Clint’s face light up in excitement. “That sounds like a great idea!! We can talk to the Science bros about it on Monday while Tony is designing your uniform. Speaking of, do you have any ideas on what you want it to look like?”

                I smiled. **“I do actually. It’s similar to what HYDRA had for me, but it’s more personal and well, more me.”** I thought to myself what I wanted it to look like, and wondered if I could share my idea with him visually. We made a quick pit-stop at a gas station to fuel up and get something to eat. Before Clint got out of the car, I grabbed his shoulder. **“Hold on,”** I sent to him. **“I want to try something but I won’t know if it will work or not.”** He nodded his consent as I closed my eyes, focusing on what I imagined my uniform looking like and sent it through my mental doorway to Clint. After a few moments, I opened my eyes cautiously and looked at him. His eyes were closed, brows furrowed slightly. A few seconds later he opened his eyes, taking a second to observe his surroundings before flashing a huge grin.

                “Did you send me an image of what you wanted your uniform to look like?” I nodded softly. He leaned forward and hugged me tightly. “We just unlocked a little bit of your power. This is great!!” He exited the car, doing a light skip in excitement. I closed my eyes, closing the door between our minds before climbing out the car as well. Clint looked at me with a pout on his face, visibly upset that I broke the connection.

                _I’m going in for food and I was not going to walk around the store with gold eyes so get over it. What do you want?_ He mumbled his answer, filling the car up as I went in the store. Grabbing what we wanted, I made my way to the register, silently waiting in line as those before me checked out.

                “How are you doing today?” the lady behind the counter asked.

                _Good._ I signed back to her. She looked at me puzzled as she checked out my items. Knowing the look she had, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a laminated card and showed it to her.

                **_I am mute. I apologize for any confusion._** I watched as she read the card, realization forming on her features.

                “Oh,” she commented. “I understand. Thanks for showing me that. It’s smart to have something like that on you. A lot of people would just mistake you for being rude. My youngest son is blind so I understand what it’s like to work with the disabled.” She paused, placing the last item in a bag. “You’re total is $13.50.” I was smiling as I swiped my card, paying for the items. “Thank you and have a wonderful day.”

                _You too._ I signed back to her, grabbing the bags and heading back to the car where Clint was waiting. I set the bags down on the floorboard as I climbed in, being careful as not to step on them. Pulling our drinks from the bag, I handed Clint his and set mine in the holder. Next, I grabbed the two Lunchables I had gotten for us out of the bag, opening Clint’s and setting it in his lap as he drove the car back on the road. We ate our food in silence, only the sounds of us eating and the static from the radio filling the car. All the trash was thrown in the bag that held our drinks, keeping the car from getting too trashy. After a while, Clint fumbled with the radio and connected it to his phone, blaring his playlist through the speakers. I recognized several of the songs that came through and jammed along with him. It was about 4pm when we reached the farm, and I realized why Clint kept the family out here. It was secluded but close to the city in case they needed anything. Easy access for emergency vehicles. Lots of field space for a chopper or a SHIELD jet to land. We were getting out of the car as the front door of the house opened.

                “DADDY!!!” yelled two high pitched voices. I turned to see two bundles of winter clothing running towards Clint, wrapping themselves around his legs. Clint laughed and rubbed their heads, the two bundled kids looking up at him in joy.

                “Hi there, munchkins. If you let me go then me and my special guest can get inside.” The kids became wide eyed.

                “Did you bring Auntie Nat?” the taller one asked.

                “No I didn’t,” Clint answered, which prompted a frown from the two kids. “This person is more special than Auntie Nat, but don’t tell her I said that. She might get mad. Now get back inside to your Momma.” The kids giggled and ran back inside, looking out the door once more before going further in the house. I made my way to the trunk of the car, meeting Clint as he opened it. “I apologize for the kids jumping to conclusions. They truly love Nat, mainly because she spoils them like crazy. She’s also their godmother. You would’ve been it for at least one of them, but you were missing and all so…” He faded off as he pulled his bags out the trunk.

                _I completely understand. I’m not surprised about it. Natasha is a great person and I can see why the kids love her. You don’t have to feel bad about me not being a part of the flock earlier._ I grabbed my bags, utilizing the strap on my sword case and slinging it over my shoulders. I closed the trunk and followed Clint up the front steps to the house. He held the door open and ushered me in, closing the door behind him.

                “Let’s drop this stuff off first,” he said to me before turning to what I assumed was the living room. “We’ll be back in a minute Honey.” I followed Clint upstairs silently, stealing quick glances at the pictures lining the walls. I almost ran into him when he stopped in front of me. “This is your room, right next to mine and Laura’s. Bathroom is connected so you have it to yourself unless we need something from it.” He turned and walked away, obviously heading towards his room. I stepped into the room, laying my sword case on the end of the bed and placing my bag by the dresser. Removing my outer layers, I looked around the room and stepped to where the bathroom was, taking in where everything was. I walked back to the doorway and waited there for Clint. I didn’t realize how nervous I was until now. I was finally meeting more family. My sister-in-law and my niece and nephews. I wondered briefly if Barney knew about them, but decided that wasn’t important right now. Clint came from his room, also out of his winter layers, and wrapped me in a hug which I returned gratefully.

                _Everything will be just fine. Don’t worry too much. Ok?_ He signed to me in an attempt to calm me down.

                _I hope so. What if they don’t like me?_ Clint grabbed my hands, keeping me from signing any further.

                “I just told you not to worry. Just, I don’t know, clear your head or whatever it is you do when you’re like this.” I sighed, nodding my head in reply. I removed my hands from his and sat on the floor Indian Style, taking a few deep breaths. I learned during my time in HYDRA that breathing meditations were extremely helpful in keeping me aware of myself and of my surroundings. It’s helped whenever I had moments of high anxiety or just high emotion in general. After taking a few moments to collect myself, I got up. I flashed Clint a smile and hugged him tightly. Pulling away I let him lead me back downstairs to the living room. He turned around before we got there, raising his hands.

                _Stay right here. I’m gonna tell the kids who you are then call you in._ I nodded. He went around the corner, causing a chorus of cheers from the two kids and a soft chuckle from Laura. I waited in the hall, listening to Clint as he settled the kids down so he could talk to them.

                “Cooper, Lila, I need you to settle down and listen to me for a minute.” He paused and the kids went quiet. “Remember how I said that I brought a special guest for the weekend.” Another pause. “Well you haven’t met this person before, but I’ve told you a lot about them.”

                “Who is it Daddy?” came a questioning voice.

                “Well Lila, the special guest is my sister, your Aunt (Y/N).” Gasps escaped from the kids, and I only wished I could see their expressions. “But I have to warn and remind you. Aunt (Y/N) is mute, so she can’t verbally talk to you. She uses sign language like I do, but if you don’t understand what she is saying, then get a pen and paper and she will be more than welcome to write it down. Also, she has recently come out of a rough place, so be a little cautious with her. Ask her about things before doing them. Understand all that?”

                “Yes, sir,” came two replies.

                “Good,” Clint answered them. “You can come in (Y/N).” I took a deep breath and turned the corner, smiling softly at everyone. Cooper and Lila were sitting on the floor in front of Clint, where he was kneeling with his feet under his butt. Lila was holding Nathaniel on the couch, a grin quickly forming as she stood up and crossed the room. I watched her as she came closer, an arm stretching out in welcome. I turned slightly, giving her a side-hug as not to disturb the kid in her arms.

                “I’m so glad to finally meet you. Clint has told me and the kids so many stories about your adventures as kids.” She turned to the room, where Clint and the kids were now standing. Sensing the kids’ hesitation, I squatted down in front of them, getting down to their level. I watched as they gave Clint and Laura a cautious look before taking a few tentative steps towards me.

                “You’re our Aunt (Y/N)?” asked Cooper hesitantly. I gave a silent nod and moved to sit Indian Style.

                _That’s right. I’m really sorry I couldn’t have met you guys sooner. If I had known I had more family other than my brother, then I would’ve worked harder to get out of the place I was in. I hope you can forgive me._ Clint was kind enough and interpreted what I was saying. The kids looked at me, then to their parents, then back to me. Lila was the first one to come up to me. I gave her a soft smile as she opened her arms for a hug. I opened my arms in response, letting her take the first move. I smiled as her tiny arms wrapped around my neck.

                “It’s really nice to meet you Aunt (Y/N),” Lila said, pulling away from the hug. She walked back over to Clint, who ruffled her hair. Cooper still looked at me questioningly. I could tell that it was his big brother side trying to assess if I was a threat to the family. I’d seen the same look in Barney and Clint too many times to forget it. I sat there silently while he looked at me.

                “Do you have weapons?” he asked me softly. I looked to Clint, unsure how I should answer. All he did was nod, which I assumed was for me to tell Cooper the truth.

                _I have a couple of knives in my boots and two swords upstairs._ Clint interpreted, giving Laura a look as I kept my gaze on Cooper. He smiled and ran over, falling into my lap as he hugged me. Shocked for a moment, I loosely hugged him back, still confused by his reaction.

                “You’re like a ninja. I like ninjas.” I smiled at his comment. He pulled away, running across the room to grab one of his toys and bring it back to me. Handing it to me, I noticed it was a figurine from the Assassin’s Creed video games. “He’s an assassin, which is different from a ninja, but they’re pretty similar. Which one are you more like?” He looked at me with wide eyes. I pointed to the figurine, then pointed back to me. I smiled when he held the figurine to his chest, obviously content with what I answered with.

                I looked to Laura and raised my hands so she could see. _I didn’t know what your weapon policy was and forgot to ask Clint. I can put the knives in my room if need be._ She shook her head.

                _It’s fine_ , she signed back. _Nat usually has a weapon on her somewhere, just don’t let the kids play with them. If they ask to see one, make sure me or Clint are in the room too._ I nodded in understanding. I was about to reply when I felt a tiny finger tap my shoulder. I turned to see Lila standing there, a bag of hair stuff in her hands.

                “Can I play with your hair Aunt (Y/N)?” I smiled and nodded, sitting silently as she brushed and did whatever she wanted to my hair. Cooper was in and out of my lap, getting toys and explaining them to me. Lila would complain if I moved too much for her liking, so I tried to stay as still as possible for her. I hadn’t even noticed that Clint and Laura had left the room, nor the amount of time that had passed until Clint came in.

                “Sorry to ruin the fun you’re having with Aunt (Y/N) but dinner’s almost ready so y’all need to wash up.” The kids whined a little, but got up and headed to the bathroom. I slowly stood up, stretching my now sore legs. I didn’t bother to mess with whatever Lila did to my hair, instead, I pulled out my phone and took a selfie. Clint just shook his head at me.

                “I hope they didn’t tire you out. I get my presents after dinner and then it’s movie night. Maybe I can convince them to let you choose.” I shook my head softly.

                _No need for that. I’m just glad the kids like me. Heck, Lila’s already doing weird things to my hair and Cooper is talking about all his toys. Neither of them expected me to talk to them, so that’s relaxing._ Clint laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

                “The kids are very understanding for their age. Though it did catch me off guard when the kids took to you like they did. Usually they would be standoff-ish for a little longer than they were. You just let them do whatever and didn’t care.” We walked to the kitchen as he continued to talk to me, ushering me to wash my hands. “Natasha doesn’t usually let Lila play with her hair. I don’t know how many times Nat would come over and Lila would ask her every time about playing with her hair until she finally gave in. Wanda hasn’t been too keen with it either the few times she has come over. You just went right with whatever the kids wanted.”

                After thoroughly washing my hands and drying them off, I turned to Clint. _I don’t mind. It’s not like they’re HYDRA agents or anything. Plus, they’re family, I trust my family with everything I have._ I smiled to him and he returned the gesture.

                “Come on and get your seats,” Laura announced from the dining room. I followed Clint to the table, where there were two empty chairs waiting for us. Clint’s was at the head of the table, Laura beside him with Nathaniel in his high chair on her other side. Cooper was next to Clint and Lila across from Nathaniel. My chair was across from Clint’s, and I sighed internally when I noticed there were no big arrangements in the center of the table. I absolutely hated when there was something like that on the table because then it would interfere with me talking to anyone, either with my hands or with pen and paper. Looking at the food set on the table, I noticed it was Clint’s favorite meal, burgers and fries.

                Sitting down at the table, we started eating silently. I was glad to be back with Clint, and to finally meet his family is an extra plus. I occasionally glanced at the faces around the table. Clint was happily stuffing his face. Laura was switching between feeding herself and assisting Nathaniel with his meal. Cooper was acting much like his father, trying to get as much in his mouth as he could in one bite. Lila was stealing glances at me, a smile staying on her face as she ate. She must’ve been proud of her handy work, and I reminded myself to have Clint take a picture of her the next time she’s playing with it, which will hopefully be during the movie. I didn’t think that the Barton Family dinner would usually be this calm, at least, that was until I was hit in the forehead with a French fry. Looking up, I saw Clint ducking his head back to his plate, trying and failing to hide the grin etched on it. I huffed and looked at the kids, bringing a finger to my lips. Grabbing one of my fries, I tossed it at his head. Hitting him in the fluff of his hair, it stayed there until Clint reached up and pulled it out. The kids giggled a little as Laura rolled her eyes.

                “You wanna start this game Swan?” Clint chuckled, a grin filling his face.

                _You threw the first fry Hawk. You were the one who started it._ We both picked up another fry from our plates, ready to aim.

                “Really you two?” sighed Laura, looking between me and Clint. “I understand that you guys are happy to be back together but can you not influence the kids by having a food fight?” I popped my fry in my mouth and Clint did the same.

                _Sorry Laura,_ I signed to her. _It’s hard for us to behave while together. Trust me, you would’ve thought we were kids in a candy store yesterday when he took me shopping. Most fun I’ve had in years._

Clint interpreted for her and the kids before giving his apology. “I’m sorry too Honey. But you know how much of a little kid I am at heart and the crazy chick at the end of the table just drags it out of me.” He tried to get off with a smile, but Laura wasn’t having it.

                “Well, then if you insist on being a child then you can do chores and wash the dishes before opening your presents.” Clint looked like he was about to whine but knew he wasn’t getting out of it. Instead he glared at me, raising his hands just enough to see them.

                _If I have to clean dishes, so do you._

_I was already planning on helping Laura clean up anyway. Nothing has changed in my book._ He lowered his hands and continued to pout as he cleaned the rest of the food off his plate. Laura got up a few minutes later and started clearing the table. I got up and joined her, grabbing the kids dishes and the other plates and taking them to the kitchen.

                _Go sit with the kids, me and Clint got this._

                “Are you sure (Y/N)? You don’t have to.” I took the plate from her hands and set it on the counter beside me.

                _Yes, I’m sure. I like to see that I’m part of the family, not just a guest, which means I carry my load just like everyone else._ She sighed before giving me a smile and a quick thank you before herding the children into the living room to wait. Clint rounded the corner into the kitchen just as I finished cleaning leftover food from the last plate.

                “You wash and rinse and I’ll dry and put away. Deal?” I nodded and started filling up the sink with soapy water.

                _Talk to me about the team. What are they like? Where’d they come from?_ Clint told me all about the team from how he first met them to their pasts, well, as much as he felt was safe to say about their pasts. He told me the variety of nicknames each one has. He told me about the ones that weren’t there on his birthday and why they aren’t there full time like the others. He explained the Civil War dispute between Bucky and the Accords. I completely understood why he was on Team Cap, and I knew I would’ve been on the same side as well. Not only to support my brother, but because I was a victim to HYDRA just like Bucky and had a similar story to the Maximoff twins. He explained how Pietro hadn’t been involved due to a long-term meeting with some guys called the X-Men, Banner was off somewhere being nice, and Thor and Loki were still on Asgard at the time. Before we knew it, the dishes were put away, the kitchen was cleaned, and we were done with our chore. Clint, of course, was well on his way to the living room before I even noticed he had left. Deciding to save my thoughts about the team for bed, I made my way to the main room. Clint was already sitting on the floor, surrounded by his couple of presents and the two big munchkins, who were arguing about which one he should open first.

                I took my seat next to Laura, who had Nathaniel in her lap as Clint made the executive decision to open Laura’s first, which turned out to be a new pair of combat boots. Cooper’s turned out to be plank of wood with an arrow etched into it. The background was purple, the arrow black, and the edging of the arrow and the board were white. He proudly explained to Clint that he did that all on his own, with Mommy’s supervision of course. Lila’s was duct tape flower crown, so that her Daddy could be a pretty princess whenever he feels like it. There wasn’t anything from Nathaniel, which wasn’t surprising since he’s still a baby. I felt bad about not having a present for Clint, but he refused to let me get one when we went shopping, claiming that returning to him was the best present he could’ve asked for.

                “Movie time!!!” Clint announced, which made the kids start cheering, and arguing over who was going to choose. Clint sighed and quieted them down. “I was thinking, maybe Aunt (Y/N) could choose the movie tonight?” Everyone looked to me, waiting for a response.

                _Fine, I’ll choose, but I want a small favor from Lila._ The little girl cocked her head at me. _Would you keep playing with my hair? I truly enjoy it._ Bright eyes and a toothy grin filled her features as returned to the same spot she was in earlier, accessory bag at the ready. Cooper dragged a small beanbag chair from the corner of the room and set it beside where I would be sitting on the floor, claiming he wanted to be next to be for the movie. Clint, Laura, and Nathaniel were all curled up together on the big couch. Looking through the movie collection in the cabinet, I chose Rise of the Guardians, which had yet to be opened. Noticing this detail caused me to gasp in shock. _You guys haven’t watched this yet???_ They all shook their heads no, prompting an over-exaggerated reaction from me. Unwrapping the movie, I popped open the case and stuck the movie in the disc tray, throwing the wrapping away in the kitchen as the main menu loaded on the screen. I took my seat in front of Lila just as Clint hit the play button on the remote.

                The family truly seemed to enjoy the movie, either because of the movie itself or me signing most of the dialogue by heart. When I got out of HYDRA, that was one of the first children’s movies I watched and was instantly addicted. Anytime I needed something to cheer me up, I watched that movie on the small, pre-paid smartphone I had gotten in case of emergencies. Lila had stopped putting things in my hair and just brushed it out when the end of the movie came around. Cooper was animatedly talking about Jack Frost how he wanted to be like him one day, a protector who did his job by having fun. Nathaniel had fallen asleep on Laura’s chest, and Laura and Clint were having a theoretical discussion about what they could do in a sequel movie, but given how long it has been since its release, I highly doubt it will happen. The sound of tiny yawns filled the room in a moment of silence, and I turned to see Lila already falling asleep behind me and Cooper nodding off. Laura got up and carried Nathaniel to bed while I grabbed Lila and Clint grabbed Cooper. I let the two of them get the kids ready for bed while I went to my room and changed into my pajamas, which consisted of a (f/c) t-shirt and Harry Potter themed pants. I tucked a couple knives under my pillow before walking to the bathroom to do my nightly routine. I turned back to my room to see Clint in the doorway, also in his pj’s.

                “Hope you had a good day here Swan,” he said, stepping further into my room.

                _Of course, Hawk!_ I replied with a grin. _I’m sure tomorrow will be the same._ I walked over and gave him a hug. _It’s nice to finally feel like I’m home._

_You will always have a home here, no matter what. I’m sure Barney would tell you the same wherever he’s staying. I’m off to bed. Night Swan, see ya in the morning._

                _You too, and thanks Hawk._ We hugged once more and he left to his room. Crawling into bed, I returned to my thoughts about the team. They were dropped with a big bomb the other day and aren’t really sure how to handle it. I know it won’t be easy for them to change their team dynamics to fit a mute person, but if my idea about recycling the glove idea from HYDRA, just in a more efficient version, then I don’t think it will be that much of a problem. Steve didn’t seem to trust me, and I highly doubt Bucky does either. The Maximoff’s are an unknown right now, but given out shared history and our closeness to Clint I think we will get along just fine. Tony seemed ok with it, in his own way. Same goes for Natasha. I can’t quite judge what the others think of my yet. I mean, come on, you got two gods, a Brainiac scientist with anger issues, a walking android living with the Infinity Stone that gave me and the Maximoff’s our powers, not to mention the four others who I haven’t met yet. Sighing, I grabbed my phone and played some music off my phone, using the melodies to distract me from excessive thinking and eventually falling asleep, a sleepy smile on my face.


	4. Tricky Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guest makes an appearance at the Farm. Wonder who it could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!! Would like to apologize for how short this chapter is, seemed like the creative juices haven't wanted to flow recently. Hope you enjoy it anyway. Thank you!

Reader POV

                Soft giggling drifted down the hall into my room, drawing me back to consciousness. I laid still for a few moments, trying to focus on what all the giggling was about. Grunting was heard from Clint’s room next door, along with the sound of creaking bedsprings. Muffled sounds and voices seeped from the room before the giggling returned to the hallway. Releasing my knife from my hand that was under my pillow, I anticipated the kids waking me up like they did their parents.

                “Aunt (Y/N)!!” squealed a voice as it ran into my room and jumped on my bed.

                “It’s time to wake up!!!” shouted another as it also hopped onto the bed. As they laughed and jumped, I opened my eyes, gazing at the pajama clad kids. Smirking softly, I quickly sat up and wrapped them in my arms, pulling them down onto the mattress with a squeal. After tickling them a bit, I let them go run downstairs where Laura, Clint, and Nathaniel were now waiting. Sitting up, I pondered on the issue getting dressed now or later, and decided now was the better option. Walking over to my suitcase, I pulled out some jeans, a (f/c) long sleeve shirt, and fuzzy socks. Taming my hair and sticking a knife in my waistband, I made my way downstairs. Clint was coming inside when I reached the bottom of the steps, basket of eggs in hand. I quietly followed him to the kitchen, pausing at the sight of the happy family in front of me.

                “Morning (Y/N),” said Laura, who was making pancakes while Clint washed the eggs he collected.

                I walked over and stood next to Laura. _Good morning. What can I do to help?_ Laura just shook her head and went back to tending the pancakes.

                “You aren’t helping with nothing Swan,” Clint commented. “Might as well join the kids at the table and wait.” I huffed and went to the table, taking the same spot I had the night before. The kids were doodling on their place mats. Interested, I leaned in, taking in the pictures on them. The markers were washable ones and the place mats were fabric. The two mats had characters from Paw Patrol, a show I became familiar with after leaving HYDRA. Cooper was actively coloring Chase’s blue uniform, and I smiled as he tried his best to keep in the lines. Lila was focused on coloring Marshal’s spots in different colors, not caring about if she went out the lines.

                “Alright Kiddo’s,” Clint announced. “Time to put the markers away ‘cause its chow time.” The kids grinned and scrambled to put the markers back into the cup on the table. I sat back in my chair, twiddling my thumbs in my lap. It felt odd not doing things for myself, since I had gotten so used to it after HYDRA. Clint set my plate in front of me and kissed my temple, which instantly prompted a smile. He knew what he just did and just continued what he was doing. I waited till Laura and Clint were seated before I started eating. The spread of pancakes, eggs, and bacon made for a good meal, definitely beating my normal breakfast of Poptarts. Breakfast was quiet as everyone stuffed their faces. Afterwards, I helped Clint clean up and do dishes, a bubble war ensuing as our inner child was unleashed. We were all sitting in the living room, watching the news as the kids played with whatever toy had their attention for the time being.

                _Clint,_ I signed, waving my hand to get his attention. _Does Barney know about…all this?_ All he did was nod, and I took that as a good enough answer. The next several hours were spent in the same fashion, but the television was eventually changed to children’s shows. Clint, Laura and I would occasionally sign random tidbits to each other, mainly about how much the shows had changed since we were little. Clint was amused by my knowledge about Paw Patrol while the kids were absolutely thrilled that an adult such as myself knew so much about it. Right as we were getting ready for lunch, a knock came to the door. Clint abruptly got to his feet, grabbing a gun from under the side table.

                “Get to the kitchen, now.” He started walking to the door as me and Laura quietly and quickly got the kids to the kitchen. Clint opened the door, gun raised. We waited for any signs of conflict, and was only greeted with the moving of feet.

                “False alarm!” Clint yelled out as he closed the door. He and whoever the guest was made their way to the kitchen. “It was just this annoying bloke,” Clint said as he and the guest walked in. The guest stopped in the doorway, prompting me to look up from where I was setting the table.

                “You’re alive?!” Barney snapped. “How long have you been here? When were you gonna tell me? How long has Clint known? Why didn’t anyone tel—.” I placed my hand over his mouth, making him shut up. When it felt like he wouldn’t open his mouth, I removed my hand.

                _I reunited with Clint on his birthday. Came here to meet the family and to spend time with him. I was going to ask him how to contact you once the weekend was over. So really, the only reason you haven’t been told yet was because I was waiting till after the weekend. But now there’s no need for that. We can talk about this later, let’s eat some lunch._ Walking away, I went back to helping Laura with getting lunch ready. Clint moved Nathaniel’s high chair so it was at the corner of the table between his seat and Laura’s before replacing the chair that would typically be in that spot.

                We all settled down to eat, me and the kids eating quietly as Laura fed Nathaniel and Clint talked to Barney about his recent activities. They eventually got talking about their bows and who would win in a marksmanship contest. I could tell that Clint was debating about using the bow he got from Thor and Loki. I waved my hand over the table, getting their attention.

                _Can I join?_ Barney started laughing and received funny looks from both me and Clint. _What’s so funny?_

“We’re talking about a marksmanship competition,” Barney laughed. “You can’t participate in a contest with your silly swords, that is, if you still use them.” Deciding it would be best to keep my hands to myself, I huffed and rose from the table, grabbing dirty plates as I did and returned to the kitchen. I was cleaning dishes alone, a little too angry to have anyone near me to help. After dishes, I went upstairs and pulled on my boots and a jacket. I slung my swords over my shoulders and placed my knives in my boots. Once everything was together, I went outside to where Barney and Clint were having their contest. I smirked to myself as I snuck up behind them and pulled out the knives. Luckily for me, they were shooting simultaneously, making what I had in mind a possibility. Just as they shot their arrows, I threw my knives and smiled as they split the arrows in half right down the middle, and still managed to hit the bullseye on their respective targets. The two of them spun around, bows at the ready to see me standing there with a shit-eating grin on my face.

                _What was that about me not being able to participate in a marksman competition Barney?_ I signed to him as he gaped at me in surprise. Clint set his bow down and came over, wrapping me in a hug.

                “That’s my Swan!” he cheered. He pulled away, but kept an arm slung over my shoulders. We started walking over to Barney, who now had his arms crossed over his chest, trying to hide a pout. When we were in front of him, a thought struck me.

                _Why don’t we show Barney my new skill?_ I asked Clint. He looked between me and Barney and thought about it before nodding. Smiling, I closed my eyes and focused on opening the doorway into Barney’s mind. He was giving the two of us a funny look, unsure what we were talking about. Lifting my head I turned to him and opened my eyes, taking in his bewildered expression.

                **“Like my new trick, Barney?”** I sent to him. He took a couple of steps away from me, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. I kept my thoughts to myself for the time being, waiting for him to register everything. I could tell he was probably trying to respond mentally, but was getting frustrated without a reply.

                “She can’t hear your thoughts,” Clint commented. “She can only project her thoughts into your mind. You can call it one-way telepathy.” Barney looked over to Clint, then looked back to me.

                “How long have you been able to do this?” he asked.

                **“Just over a year,”** I replied. Barney shook his head, reaching a hand up to his temple. I noticed a slight expression of pain on his face, so I carefully withdrew from his mind. He grunted at the sensation, but quickly recovered.

                “Is that all you can do? Just send thoughts and stuff?” He looked at me, eyes scanning for something.

                _Thoughts and images really. Information. I can withhold the information in my mind and only send the things I want to, but it takes a lot of concentration. And if I try to enter or leave a person’s mind too abruptly, it can be damaging to both parties._

                Barney nodded silently and picked his bow up and returned to shooting arrows into the target. I sighed and walked a couple yards away. Looking around, I found a couple of hay bales and stacked them on top of each other. I started off with basic combat, throwing hits and kicks at the stacks, replacing them when they fell over. I trained like that for an hour then took a thirty-minute break. Clint and Barney seemed to copy my idea and started training against each other. When my break was finished, I withdrew my katanas and did a couple of basic moves, gradually advancing into those of a greater skill level. It would’ve been better if I had an actual target to attack, like a robot or something. I felt the presence of someone behind me and turned, my sword stopping right in front of their throat.

                “Just got a call from the team. Gotta leave,” Clint said, unfazed by the sword. I nodded and sheathed my katanas. I cleaned up my area before going into the house, heading straight for my room. I took a quick shower than packed the couple of things that weren’t in my bag. My swords returned to their carrying case and the knives stayed in my boots. I grabbed my things and went downstairs where Clint was waiting. He took my bags to the car so I could say my goodbyes to Laura, Barney, and the kids. The kids were sad to see me go, but the promise that I would visit again as soon as could satisfied them. Laura gave me a quick hug and told me to take care of Clint. Barney hugged me as well and handed me a piece of paper with his phone number on it, saying he was always up to talk to me and that if his number ever changed due to the job that me and Clint would be the firsts to know. Clint said his goodbyes as well, not happy that the weekend had to be cut short. I hadn’t been paying attention during the drive home, because the next thing I know, we were pulling into the garage. I went straight to my room, not ready to talk to those who weren’t on the mission. This coming week was going to be a busy one, especially for me, and I wasn’t prepared.


	5. The Mute Swan Speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the mission team returns, Hawk hears that Swan hasn't been doing well and checks on her. Events unfold and Swan's newest ability is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOVELIES!!! I'M BACK!!! I deeply apologize for such the long wait for an update, but I thank you for being patient and for reading. I'm going to try to get back into writing as much as I can, even when I don't feel like it. Thank you so much!!!

Clint POV

                I stretched as the mission team and I departed the jet. It wasn’t a bad mission, but I don’t think I was ready to hop back in the field as soon as I did since (Y/N) got back. I couldn’t help but wonder if she tried to talk to anyone while I was gone and if she was settling in alright without me. She’s a big girl and can handle herself, but she is still my little sister and being concerned about her is second nature. Vision, Bruce and Tony were chilling in the lounge when we walked in. The twins, Steve, and Bucky went straight to their rooms after muttering good mornings to everyone. Natasha went straight to the kitchen to get some coffee and I was going to make my way to Swan’s room when Bruce stopped me.

                “Hey Clint?”

                “Yea Doc?” I turned to him as he came up behind me.

                “Have you talked to (Y/N) at all during your mission?” He pushed his glasses up his nose as he asked.

                “No,” I replied. “Limited communication. Nothing more than what was mandatory for the mission. Why? Did something happen?” My heart started pounding in my chest at the thought of something happening to her.

                Bruce sighed. “She hasn’t been out of her room since you got back. Hasn’t talked to anyone, not even FRIDAY. Tony’s checked the systems just in case. FRIDAY says she’s still in her room, but when we knocked on her door and tried to go in, FRIDAY said that she didn’t want any guests. Tony bypassed (Y/N)’s command about not letting anyone in but the door wouldn’t open. She jammed it shut somehow.”

                I took a deep breath. “Thanks for letting me know Bruce. I’ll go see if everything is alright.” I turned and ran down the hall to her room as fast as I could. I tried my best not to panic, but that was all my body language was saying. I dropped my gear bag by my door and trotted up to her room. I attempted to calm myself as I knocked on her door. “Hey Swan. I’m back from the mission. Can I come in?” It was quiet for a few moments before FRIDAY replied.

                “Ms. (Y/N) doesn’t wish to have any guests at the time being.”

                “What is her current condition?”

                “She seems…unstable Sir. She won’t talk to me via text, though I have tried to get her to communicate several times.” My mind started racing, trying to come up with solutions.

                “Are the vents into her room blocked?” I asked the AI, my voice shaking.

                “Negative.” I quickly returned to my room and dragged my bags in. After moving somethings off the table, I climbed up and opened the vent grate. Pulling myself up, I navigated the vent system towards (Y/N)’s room and stopped at the first grate above her room. Using what little I could see, I made the connection that her bedroom door was open to the small living area. Not wanting to startle her too badly, I went to the one above her living area and opened it up. I landed quietly and was about to call out for her when a shuriken whizzed past my head. (Y/N) came at me with one of her combat knives, and I did my best to block her attack. We ended up fighting for a couple minutes before I was able to dislodge the knife from her hand, sending it across the room. I pinned her against the wall and finally got a good look at her. She had dark bags under her eyes, untamed hair, scrapes across her knuckles and small cuts littering her upper arms. Blood stained the midnight blue tank top and grey sweats she was wearing. There was a multitude of emotions flashing in her (e/c) eyes, along with some minor tinges of gold.

                “(Y/N)…” my voice was still shaking, but I was trying to calm down. “Swan, I need you to calm down. Breathe. Come back to me.” Her eyes narrowed in on my face, scanning my expression. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. I watched as her body relaxed slowly, and when she opened her eyes again, I could tell she was back to herself, but the gold flecks in her eyes were still there. I let go of her hands so she could sign to me, but she quickly went around me and grabbed one of the note pads we had bought during our shopping trip and a pen.

                “(Y/N). Are you alright? What’s going on?” She shook her head and sat on the couch, motioning for me to sit beside her before writing out her response. Her hands were shaking to the point where her handwriting looked completely different from normal.

                **_I’m going crazy Hawk. I had a nightmare the night we got back and when I woke up it was like I could hear myself screaming, but I wasn’t making a sound. Every time I tried to go to sleep I had nightmares, so I tried to give up. I would try to stay awake but it was like my body became permanently exhausted. I busted my knuckles during my nightmares, and the cuts on my arms are my way of trying to stay awake. Every once in a while, it seems like I can actually hear whatever I would say, but that’s not possible because I can’t talk._**

I took a deep breath after deciphering her note and looked at her. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but your eyes have some gold flecked in them. Could be something related to your powers. How about you take a shower and change your clothes and we can move to the lab and see what the science bros say. Ok?” She readjusted her hand and wrote another note.

                **_Would you mind staying in here? Just in case something happens._**

I nodded and took the pen and pad from her hands before helping her to her feet and ushering her to her room. As she got in the shower, I walked around the room and cleaned up a little bit. I remembered how Bruce said that the door was jammed shut and I looked over to find three shurikens lodged into the door. I carefully pulled them out, trying not to damage it any more. Tony wasn’t going to be happy about having to replace the door already. I went to open the door, therefore cancelling the lock-out order (Y/N) had given FRIDAY. After I made sure everything looked better, I sat on the couch and waited for (Y/N) to be done. It was about 30 minutes after she went to her room that she came out, now dressed in black leggings and a (f/c) tank top. She must not have cared that her cuts were visible, but at the same time I felt like Bruce would have wanted to check them anyway. We were silent as we left her room and went to the lab. Tony and Bruce were already in there, as usual, along with Bucky, Steve, and Sam. Sam had a black eye and a busted lip, which must’ve come from a scuffle during his solo mission. Tony was tinkering with his wings and barely looked up when we walked in.

                “Who’s the new chick?” Sam asked, walking towards us. I went to reply when Bruce looked up from his work and took in (Y/N)’s condition.

                “What happened?” he questioned, looking more towards (Y/N) than me. “Let’s get you cleaned up and checked out. Come over here.” He walked over to one of the lab tables and tapped it, signaling her to sit on it. Once she was settled, Bruce started checking the cuts and scrapes on her arms and hands before carefully bandaging them. “I’m gonna ask you some questions. Simple yes or no. If anything has to be explained at length, then text FRIDAY and she will tell us. Don’t want to make your cuts any worse. Sound good?” (Y/N) nodded in reply as Bruce continued to do a standard check-up. He spent quite a while looking at her eyes, jotting down notes about the gold flecks in them.

                “Are you aware of the gold flecks in your eyes?” Nod. “Do you think that something is off with your abilities?” Nod. “Do you know exactly what is causing this?” Shake. “Have you had side effects like this before?” Shake. Bruce handed (Y/N) her phone and waited till she had the message screen up and ready. “Can you explain to us what’s happened since you got back?” The room was silent other than the sounds of breathing, shuffling, and tapping as (Y/N) typed her response. She hit the send button and tapped the phone against the palm of her hand as FRIDAY received the message and transmitted it to us.

                “I had a nightmare the night we returned from the farm. I woke up and it seemed like I could hear the sound of my screams echoing in the room, but that’s not possible. Sometimes it would seem like what I would say was actually resonating in my room. I had a nightmare every time I tried to sleep, and the only thing I knew that would keep me awake was causing myself pain, hence the cuts. I didn’t want anyone coming in the room given my condition so I put it on lock down and made sure that if someone tried to override it, it wouldn’t open. Sorry Tony. I wasn’t aware of my eyes until Clint told me about them.”

                Bruce looked at me and Tony before going back to his clipboard and writing somethings down. (Y/N) kept her gaze down, not meeting anyone in the eyes. The tension in the room was thick, and I’m pretty sure that if I turned around, the soldier trio would be staring a hole through (Y/N). Tony had taken a break from working on Sam’s suit to help Bruce set somethings up. Bruce was muttering softly to (Y/N) and Tony about doing some brain scans, which Tony agreed with vocally while (Y/N) nodded.

                “I’m gonna ask again since no one answered me the first time,” Sam said, cutting the silence, “but who’s the new chick?”

                “Her name’s (Y/N),” I responded, not looking at him.

                Sam walked over and looked at me. “I think she could speak for herself. Or is she too afraid to that FRIDAY has to speak for her?”

                “She’s mute Wilson,” I said with a glare. “Gotta a problem with disabled people?” The tension between us only grew, and Rogers stepping in only made it worse.

                “Whoa guys, how about we calm down.” Steve stepped between us and spoke softly.

                “Says the guy who doesn’t like her being here because it would be too much work to alter team dynamics to fit her.” Anger was radiating off me at this point, and the look Steve gave me didn’t help.

                “What does he mean that you don’t want (Y/N) here Steve?” Tony asked, stepping away from where he and Bruce were setting up a machine. Steve sighed and stepped away from me and Sam to look at Tony.

                “I didn’t say that I didn’t want her here—.”

                “Bullshit Rogers,” I interjected. “The way you were talking to me Friday morning about Fury’s order to have her join us and her lack of training definitely made it sound like you don’t want her here. You don’t like her abilities, or her lack of training with them. You don’t like that she is mute and can’t verbally speak to the rest of the team. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if you hated her because she’s another ex-HYDRA soldier. In your eyes, she’s just another threat to the team.”

                “Clint, we can talk about this later. Right now, let’s—.”

                “Let’s what Cap?” Tony chimed in. “Focus on making sure the new teammate isn’t a threat to the team. Why do you always have to have a stick up your butt about anyone you don’t know. You didn’t hesitate to let Barnes on the team after being with HYDRA for decades. But wait, Bucky is your ol’ pal and you can’t let him be alone in this new world.”

                Everyone started talking all at once. Bruce jumped in after being tired of hearing them all yell at each other, but only ended up being stuck in the argument. None of us noticed as (Y/N) clutched at her head, or as she attempted to talk to us via FRIDAY. We were all too focused on the variety of ongoing arguments in the circle that we didn’t notice her suffering. A loud scream pierced the room, distracting us from our arguments. I looked over at (Y/N) to see her clutching her head, eyes screwed shut as her nails dug into her scalp. Bruce and I rushed over to her, trying to move her hands from her head.

                “Swan, I need you to relax. Let go of your head and open your eyes. Can you do that for me?” She shook her head franticly, only tensing up more.

                **“It’s happening again…I can hear my thoughts in the room again.”** Bruce and I looked to each other, finally understanding what she meant in her explanation. Instead of her thought broadcasting into our heads, it was now broadcasting in open air. **“Please make it stop…make it stop…”**

“Take a deep breath Swan, maybe Bruce can give us an explanation. But you’re going to need to calm down and listen to us in order for us to help you.” I watched as she took a couple of deep breaths and opened her eyes. Even though I expected to see the gold in her eyes, it was still unnerving. I gently moved her hands down to her sides and sat next to her. Bruce and Tony got to work hooking up some brain scanning machine, I didn’t know what it was. She stared blankly into space, her eyes a dull shade of gold, and I assumed that this was her way of keeping her mind quiet. The soldier trio were standing in the corner of the room, whispering softly to themselves. Once Tony got whatever the machine was picking up on a screen, Bruce stepped in front of (Y/N).

                “(Y/N),” he started, “I’m gonna need you to start thinking again like you were a couple moments ago. The machines you’re hooked up to will help us figure out what’s going on in your head. Think you can do that?” (Y/N) took a deep breath before sitting up straight and staring at the wall above Bruce’s head. Her eyes seemed to light up at the action, now shining brightly.

                **“I can do that Sir.”** Tony started writing down what the machine was picking up. I looked at (Y/N) with concern then looked towards Bruce. Something just didn’t seem right, and I think it was because (Y/N) rarely called anyone she knew sir or ma’am. I think Bruce caught on to what I was thinking given his next question.

                “Where are you right now (Y/N)?”

                **“HYDRA Research Base, Sokovia, Sir.”** I heard Bucky tense up behind me, and when I turned to look at him, I saw that the rest of the team had made their way into the room. Wanda and Pietro were looking at (Y/N) with concern. Natasha was standing next to Steve, silently watching the event. Vision was non-expressive as usual. Thor and Loki were gazing with interest, occasionally muttering to each other. Bruce had moved to talk to Tony for a moment, glancing between (Y/N) and the screens. I looked over to my sister, suddenly remembering the security phrase we made when we were little.

                “Isn’t the lake beautiful tonight Swan?” My heart pounded in my chest as she looked at me, the dark bags under her eyes only making the gold look brighter.

                **“The sunset makes it complete Hawk.”** She was still for a moment before screwing her eyes shut and hanging her head. I looked over at the screen and noticed how quickly things changed. One minute, her brain scans were full of activity, the next they were blank. I felt a tug on my hand and turned just in time to catch (Y/N) from falling off the table. Bruce rushed over and had me help lay her down. He checked her vitals, writing things down on his clipboard before looking at me.

                “Whatever it was seems to have tired her out. You two weren’t wrong on the fact that it’s a development in her abilities. I don’t know what it’s called but we can figure it out. For now, she needs to rest. I think it was a mix of physical and mental exhaustion that caused her to black out. Should get her in a bed though instead of leaving her on the table.” I nodded in agreement and moved to pick her up when Thor came over.

                “I’ll carry her Brother Barton. You haven’t rested since your mission ended.” I gave him a look as he carefully lifted my sister in his arms, but I didn’t argue. He was right, I didn’t rest on the plane like the others since I was co-piloting with Nat. I followed right behind him, Bruce, and Tony to the infirmary, which was just down the hall. I didn’t care who followed, but Bruce did. He ushered everyone except for me and Tony out of the room. Wanda, Pietro, Vision, and most surprisingly Loki, opted to wait in the hallway until they were told they could come in. After making sure (Y/N) was set up and comfortable, Tony and Bruce left the room, telling me that they’re just down the hall if we need anything. I let Wanda and the boys enter the room, figuring that some light conversation would do some good.

                “How’d you break her out of her mind like that?” I turned to look at Pietro, thinking about the best way to answer his question.

                “When we were little, the three of us made small security phrases, just in case we were scared or in harm’s way. There were different ones for each of us. (Y/N)’s phrase for Barney was different from my phrase for Barney, but they had the same meaning. (Y/N) and I based ours from one of our favorite memories. We were sitting by a lake watching the sunset, just the two of us. When we came up with the security phrases, that’s what we had in mind for each other. The phrase can be shifted to fit who says it first, but it still has the same meaning. We would use it when the other would have nightmares as kids…and it just seemed like it would work for this.” I didn’t meet anyone’s eyes as I recounted the story. It was a touchy subject for me considering I would always think back to that memory after (Y/N) went missing. “I just wish I knew what this development is. If I did it would make it easier for her training.”

                Loki stepped forward from where he was standing in the corner. “I believe it’s called telepathic speaking.” I looked up at him as he continued closer to the other side of the bed. “In Asgard, when a warrior is injured and loses their voice in battle, but can otherwise still fight, they are given such ability so they can communicate. It’s a magic spell on Asgard, but in her case, it’s an addition to her abilities. Also, the way her eyes turn gold interests me. I only know of one person who has gold eyes such as hers and that’s Heimdall.” He paused a couple steps away from her bed and looked between her and Vision before speaking again. “Vision?”

                “Yes, Loki?” Vision replied, breaking away from the quiet conversation with the twins.

                “Can you hear the thoughts she sends to everyone else? I wouldn’t be surprised if you can’t since you are an android.”

                “As a matter of fact, I can hear her. I spent most of the weekend reading various studies done on telepathic mutants and the wide range of abilities they can have. I was surprised at the results that told of a telepaths inability to talk to or control machines and androids such as myself. After much thought and calculations, it occurred to me that the only reasonable explanation for it is the connection she has with the mind stone. She must be able to speak with it and since it is what gives me life, I can hear her through it.”

                Loki hummed in understanding before walking over to Vision and the twins and joining their conversation. I yawned as the exhaustion from the mission and today’s earlier events finally caught up to me. Instead of asking everyone to leave, I simply removed my hearing aids and set them beside (Y/N). I leaned back in the chair and propped my feet up on the bed. In a few minutes, I was out cold, the image of watching the sunset by a lake filling my dreams.


	6. Author's Note!!!

Hello Lovelies! I must announce that I have lost interest in this story, and will be abandoning it. There will be no more updates unless I somehow get the urge to continue the story some how. Thank you all very much for your support.


End file.
